


Pete Davidson Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [8]
Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Pete Davidson. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Broken Rountine

Pete couldn’t remember the last time Y/N hadn’t worn one of his shirts to bed. He was pretty sure there wasn’t a single time that she hadn’t. Which is why he couldn’t help but look at Y/N’s sleeping body with confused and slightly hurt eyes.

He racked his brain, trying to figure out if he had forgotten something, but nothing was coming to mind and even when she was mad at him Y/N still wore his shirts.

Pete crawled into the bed, wrapping himself around her. “Baby.” He whispers. After hearing her breathing come uneven.

She hums in response, the weight and warmth of his body, having woken her up.

He presses his lips to her cheek. “Everything okay?”

She yawns, frowning as her arms wrap around him. “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, it’s just, uh,” he freezes not finding any good reason to why he would ask, so he goes for the truth. “You aren’t wearing one of my shirts.”

“I know.”

“And you always wear one of my shirts to bed.” Pete finishes.

Y/N nods, “I would rather be in one of your shirts right now, but I have to do laundry. You don’t have any clean shirts other than one, which you have to wear tomorrow.”

He relaxes at her answer, but pulls away from her body, ignoring the slight put out look on her face. “Take your shirt off.”

She raises an eyebrow, “baby, I really don’t feel like messing around.” As the words leave her mouth, she does what he wants, tossing the shirt onto the floor.

Pete stares at her chest for a few seconds, before remembering exactly why he asked her to take off the shirt. He takes off his own, before handing it to Y/N. Preening slightly, when she eyes his nearly naked body.

Once she puts on the shirt, she lays back down. Pete only waiting five seconds before laying back down on top of her, copying his earlier position. “Night.”

“Good night.”


	2. Let Me

“I’m grieving! I’m grieving you asshole!” Y/N yells, slamming her fists on his chest. “Grace died and you left. You left me alone to grieve for her and then to grieve for the end of our relationship.”

“Y/N.” Jackson breathes, trying to keep his cool. His fingers wrapping around her wrists, so she’ll stop hitting him. “I’m back now, that’s what matters.”

She tries to pull away from, but his grip is too tight. Bruising. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is you left for a year, with no contact when our baby died. So, I don’t give a fuck that your back now.” Y/N lets out a bitter laugh, not giving him a chance to talk. “Do you know who was here? Who was here to help me with the little things? To help me with Grace’s funeral? Pete. Your best friend. He helped me. He didn’t need to do anything but pat me on the back tell me everything was going to be alright. But, he didn’t do that. He helped me heal and stayed with me every minute he could.”

Jackson’s grip on her wrists, loosens at her words. His mind spinning at the mention of Pete. His best friend had gotten more famous since he left, and still helped her. Helped the woman he should have helped.

“Let me help now.” Jackson pleads, eyes full of tears as he looks at the love of his life.

She shakes her head, “no. I needed you a year ago and you weren’t there, I don’t need you now.”

He fights the urge to fall to his knees and beg, it was bad enough he wanted to cry. “Just let me help you with something. I can pay you back for the funeral!”

“Y/N?” A voice calls out. “The door was open. Is everything okay?” The familiar voice grows louder as they come closer until they enter the kitchen.

She breathes a sigh of relief at the voice, relaxing a small bit. “Pete.”

Pete doesn’t even acknowledge her, eyes focused on Jackson. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He frowns at the tone of the voice, he had expected anger, but this sounded deadly. Like if he made one wrong move he was gone. “I came back.”

“After a year, you decided to come back to do what exactly?”

“Apologize, help Y/N. See if maybe we could start something again.” Jackson tells him, truthfully,

Pete glares at him, the answer as expected, but not the one he wanted. “Y/N, how was his apology?”

“Crappy. And before you ask, I don’t need his help with anything, nor do I want it and I never want to see him again, much less be with him again.”

The answer makes Jackson more upset while it makes Pete happy.

“Alright then, Jackson. It’s time for you to leave. She doesn’t want to see you, I’m in the same boat. Don’t try to use your key here, the locks were changed.”

Jackson doesn’t have the opportunity to say anything. As Pete grabs him by the jacket and yanks him from the kitchen and then pushes him out the front door. “Don’t come back here.” Is the last thing Pete says, before he slams the door, locking it.

“You don’t think he’ll try to come back do you?” Y/N asks him when he comes back.

“I don’t know. Jackson probably will try at least one more time.”

She glares at the kitchen counter, she just wanted him to leave her alone. But if there was one thing she knew about Jackson it was that he nearly always got what he wanted.

“Want to stay at my apartment for a few days? He doesn’t know where I live anymore.” Pete offers, hoping she’ll accept.

Surprising herself and Pete, she nods yes. “Let me pack a bag.” As she leaves the kitchen, she squeezes his arm as a silent thank you.


	3. Swear and Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 613  
> Notes: Slightly NSFW.

Pete hands fumble as they go to his belt buckle. He curses, when had it ever been this hard to get a belt off? Never. 

He smiles down at the girl who had let out a small giggle, when she noticed him struggling with his belt. His hands that had paused, go back to work on his belt, but are batted out of the way by her smaller hands.

Y/Ns left hand, drags over the bulge in his jeans, applying just enough pressure to earn a groan from Pete, before joining her right hand on working his belt open. 

Undoing the belt, she lets it hang open, still threaded through the loops on his jeans, her hands sneak up his hips, dragging his shirt up. As soon as the first piece of skin is revealed, Y/N leans forward, pressing her lips to the soft skin of his hip. 

His fingers on his right, go to her hair, gently raking his fingers in it. Her lips move along the waistband of his jeans, bottom of her lip almost brushing the fabric, every time she presses another kiss to his skin. 

“Your gonna make me cum in my pants.” Pete says, breathing becoming more uneven.   
She pulls away from him completely, hearing something in his breathing. “Sit on the bed.” As he sits down, she opens the nightstand drawer a little.   
She leans over him, placing her hands on his neck as their lips meet in a slow kiss, unlike the kiss from when they first stumbled into his apartment. 

He goes to speed up the kiss, but she keeps it slow. Wanting his breathing to calm down, before anything more happens. 

She slowly pulls away, hands slipping from his neck, down to her own sides. “You good?”   
He nods, taking a deep breath. Crossing her arms, she grabs the hem of her shirt before pulling it over her head. “Fuck me.” Pete mumbles, hands itching to pull her closer and undress her himself.

As soon as she takes her bra comes off, Pete’s hands fly to her hips, dragging her down onto his lap. He kisses her neck, hands going to her ass, as he rolls them over. The majority of his body off the bed, while hers mostly is. Pete kisses her for a second, before standing up, stripping himself of all clothes, while Y/N pulls her pants and underwear off and readjusts on the bed, so Pete won’t fall off. 

The moment he lays down with her and their bodies connect, the minutes pass by in what feels like seconds. Everything going by too fast for their liking, but going slow enough to enjoy it. 

Pete can’t find it in him to slip out of Y/N, not when she still has a vice grip around him. Instead, he finds enough energy to roll over, so his weight isn’t crushing her. 

As his breathing turns to normal, Y/N presses a kiss to his adam’s apple. “I’m so happy we both came back clean.”  
He nods, arms tightening. “Yeah, latex would have not made this fun.”   
“Yeah, you wouldn’t be in me, if there was a condom in involved.”   
Laughter immediately follows her sentence, the shaking of their bodies, making him slip out of her.

“I wish we hadn’t waited this long.” Pete admits, after a few minutes.   
Y/N moves off of him, laying on her side as her hand traces his tattoos. “I’m glad we did. It was nice to have over two months of buildup.”   
“More like three months. Remember our first date? I swear you were teasing me.”   
She smiles up at him, “I was.”


	4. Losing Your Virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note(s): I stumbled across one of Josh Peck’s video where he talked to David Dobrik about how David lost his virginity and I got inspired to write this.

Josh lets out a small laugh, when the sound of his hands clapping makes the girl sitting next to him jump slightly. “Welcome back, everyone, to losing your v card with Josh Peck. Today, our very special guest, I say that because we’ve only met a few times, so this a little awkward, Y/N.” He does a small jazz hands, while Y/N waves, laughing slightly at the intro.

“And to make this more awkward, my boyfriend is here with me, standing off camera.” Y/N tells the camera.

Josh turns to face her slightly, “Yeah, that does make it awkward. Any reason why, he decided to come along? Not that I don’t mind him being here, it’s just a little weird.”

“Oh, I agree a hundred percent. Originally it was just going to be me, but he doesn’t know how I lost my virginity, so we decided to make it a date.” She jokes.

He laughs at that, before asking his first question. “How long have you and Pete been together?”

She makes a face at that, a little unsure. “I don’t know, over a year?” She looks towards Pete. Relaxing when she sees him give her a thumbs up. “Yeah, a year.”

“And he’s never heard this story?”

Y/N shakes her head, “Never, not a single detail.”

“Do you know about his?”

She laughs, “I met him at a stand up show he was doing where one of his jokes was about how he lost virginity.”

Josh nods, “Alright then. How old were you?”

“I was twenty two. Really late, I know.” She laughs, turning more towards Josh and the camera, so she can avoid Pete’s gaze.

“Wow, and you’re going to be turning twenty four soon, so this was like recent?”

“Yeah, it kind of was.” Y/N says.

“Did you know the person, or was it like a one night stand type thing?” Josh asks.

“I didn’t know them beforehand. At the time I did review on comedy gigs and concerts for extra money, so and I don’t think you should do this if you are someone who reviews things, I met one of the comedy acts after his show, and we went back to his hotel room.” As she finishes talking, her eyes flicker to Pete, who’s now staring at her with wide eyes, trying to figure out if what he’s thinking is true.

Josh pretends not to notice the look on Pete’s face, as he continues. “Did you drink at all?”

She shakes her head, “No, I was always sober at the those things. We just talked for an hour or two, and then things lead to us ending up in the hotel room.”

“Was it a good first time? That sounds really stupid, but you know, there’s a lot of horror stories when it comes to girls that it’s really painful and you bled after.”

She pauses to think for a few seconds. “It wasn’t painful, it felt weird for the first few seconds, then the next fifteen seconds after that, there was just pressure. No bleeding after, thank goodness, but I consider to be a good first time. Maybe not the most conventional, but…” She trails off with a shrug.

Josh nods, surprised at how laid back, she is with the way her boyfriend is looking at her. “Well, do you have any advice or something to stay to all the girls out there?”

“Don’t let anyone pressure you into having sex and if a guy gives you shit for not having sex yet, kick him in the balls.” She winks at the camera.

He laughs at that, “Alright, well thank you for sharing your story. Thanks for watching everyone!” And with that he gets up and turns off the camera.

While, Pete and Y/N hadn’t planned on staying longer after filming the video, since they had hanged out before shooting. Y/N hadn’t expected to leave fifteen minutes after filming. The car ride to Pete’s apartment in LA is silent. Pete keeps his gaze straight forward, as he drives, while Y/N goes from looking at him to looking out the passenger window.

It’s not until they’re in the apartment that someone says someone. The sound of keys being put down on the kitchen counter the only sound she hears, before Pete starts to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Y/N sighs, regret creeping up on her. “I first didn’t tell you, because it was just meant to be a one night stand, and I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep with me if you knew I was a virgin. So, while I didn’t claim to have slept with anyone, I also didn’t claim to have not slept with anyone.”

Pete stares at her, another question, leaving him. “Why didn’t you tell me three months later, when we started seeing each other?”

“I couldn’t think of a time to bring it up and that one night when we were talking about other people we had been with and yes, I realize sleeping with five guys in the span of two months, is a lot. I had a slut phase before our relationship.” She says, meaning every harsh word, that makes Pete want to strangle her for thinking about herself negatively. “When we were talking I almost brought it up, but then Cam called.” She doesn’t say anything else, the two not wanting to think about the rest of that night.

He sighs, before pulling her into a hug. Her arms immediately, wrapping around his waist. “You’re not a slut for sleeping with five guys. I’ve heard worst in a week. And I’m not mad at you. I wish you had told me, but I’m not mad.”

She smiles into his chest for a second, before moving so she can press their lips together for a few seconds.

“Chinese or pizza?” Pete asks, after the kiss ends.   
She pulls away from him, walking over to the couch to put something on. “Pizza. We haven’t had it for awhile.”

He nods, picking up his phone to call the place, but before he does, he says her name, getting her attention. “If you had told me you were a virgin that night, I still would have been interested.”


	5. Writers Room

Y/N smiles at one of the interns passing by her in the small hallway, as she makes her way to the next and last writers’ room. Pausing in front of the door, she takes a deep breath, before knocking.

The door opens, and Pete smiles down at her. “Y/N.” Pete cheers, gesturing for her to come into the room. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m actually a fan.” He admits, blushing slightly, much to the amusement of his friend Dave, who is watching the two interact with a smile and a raised an eyebrow.

She twines her fingers together, feeling blood rush to her cheeks. “I’m a fan of yours too. Your stand up is really good.” She then turns to Dave, not forgetting that he was there. “It’s nice to meet you Dave. You worked with one of my friends, and she had nothing but good things to say.”

Dave smiles, warmly at the younger girl. “It’s nice to meet you too.” He points his pen at Pete, “This one as been jumping up and down since he learned you were hosting.”

Pete flushes, but doesn’t deny the statement. “We should probably, get started, I know you’re on a clock.”

She shakes her head, “No clock. This is my last stop and I have nothing to do after I’m done here.”

Much to the surprise of Dave, Pete had three sketches ready to show Y/N. No work needed at all. As they talked through all the sketches, including the two that Dave had, and another that both Dave and Pete had worked on, Dave became more impressed with Y/N. She listened to their ideas and told them straight up whether or not it would work, or what could be changed so it would work. Since, she had done some PR work before she got famous, she also knew what would actually be able to be filmed and allowed on the network.

With an hour passing by, of them burying their heads in the two sketches they decided would work, they almost didn’t notice a knock on the door.

Y/N sets the pen in her hand down, as Pete tells the person to come in.

“Hey, Pete, Dave. I’m making rounds for dinner orders, unless you guys are leaving the building.” Alyssa says, notepad in her hand, the page she was currently on was nearly half full with other orders. Her eyes fall on Y/N just noticing the girl. “Oh, sorry, Y/N do you want something too? Hosts usually are gone by now, that’s why I didn’t see you.” She apologizes.

Y/N laughs, waving her off. “It’s alright and I’m good. I need to stretch my legs. So, I’ll be leaving the building.” As she speaks, she stands up.

Alyssa nods a flush in her cheeks from embarrassment. She looks back at the guys, waiting for their answer.

“I’m staying, so I’ll have a turkey sandwich from that place Aidy talks about.” Dave tells Alyssa.

She nods, “Alright. No tomatoes?”

“No tomatoes.”

“I’m leaving the building, I need to eat something and I think if my ass is going to be permanently numb if I continue to sit here.” Pete says, before Alyssa can look at him, to ask him what he wants to do.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She stops mid turn, looking at Y/N. “I’m not supposed to say anything, but I’m a really big fan and it’s nice to see you’re as kind as people have said.”

Y/N smiles at the girl, “Thanks, Alyssa.”

Alyssa nods, before leaving the room.

Throwing the hood up on her hoodie, Y/N looks at the two men. “I will see you guys tomorrow.”

Dave nods, saying a goodbye, as his focus returns to the sketch in front of him.

“I’ll walk with you.” Pete says, standing up and throwing on his jacket.

Walking out of the building, Y/N takes a deep breath as fresh air hits her. “It’s so nice to be outside.”

Pete makes a humming noise in agreement. After being in a building for over twelve hours, all you wanted to do was get outside for a bit.

She looks up at him, the hood falling off her head. “You want to get some pizza with me? There’s this great place only a ten minute walk away.”

“I’d like that.” Pete says, cheeks and neck flushed.

Turning on her heel, she grabs his hand and leads him towards the pizza shop, hoping that he can’t feel how sweaty her hand is how or tell that her heart is beating faster than it ever has.


	6. Tempting Eyes (Requested)

Pete stares back at Seth, holding back a laugh. “You gonna actually talk to me? Or just stare at me?”   
Seth grins at him, “Sorry, it’s just Y/N’s right. Your eyes are very tempting.” Seth wiggles his eyebrows when he finishes speaking.   
A blush immediately sneaks up his body, his neck and cheeks turning red. “Shut up, man.” Pete laughs.   
“No, really. The song is great man, and she is right about more than your eyes.”   
“This is why you wanted me on the show tonight, isn’t it?” Pete jokes.   
Seth shrugs, playing along for a few seconds. “Did you get to hear it before it was released?”   
Pete nods, “yeah. I actually was there when she finished it before she went to the studio to start recording. Y/N, she made me sit on the couch and she got out her guitar and played a stripped back version of the song.”   
“Did you like it?” Seth asks.   
“At first I didn’t even know it was about me. I was like, cool song. Who’s it about?” The audience and Seth laugh, but Pete continues. “Yeah, I’m lucky she thinks I’m funny because me asking that could have gone very wrong.”  
Seth nods, “Yeah, you’re very lucky.”   
“Don’t I know it.” Pete laughs.


	7. Never Again (Requested)

Pete smiles at the girl straddling him with wonder. “How did I ever let you go?”

She laughs, the sound light and it fills the room. Her fingers move her left pointer finger, tracing his lips. “You never let me go. We just needed a break.” Her voice wavers on the last word.

“I wish we had taken a break, a week or two apart, at the most a month. Not a year.”

She frowns, “I’m glad we took the break. We fought so much about things that didn’t matter and things that did, it was draining.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “We needed space and to be on our own for awhile. We didn’t know ourselves or what we really wanted.”

He nods, chest loosening as she speaks the words he had thought. “Never again, though.”

She smiles, “Never again.”

A laugh escapes her when he moves so she’s on her back, and he’s hovering over her. “What are you doing?” Y/N asks after a minute of him just looking at her.

“I’m looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.” He tells her with no hesitation.

She turns her face to the left, as blood rushes to her cheeks. “Not the most.” She mumbles.

He presses their lips together, even though the angle hurts his neck. “In my eyes you are.”


	8. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 793

“Fuck.” Y/N breathes as she stares at the two pink lines. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” She cries, every fuck growing louder in volume. She closes her eyes, lips pursing, before she takes a deep breath. Tossing the test in the trash, she quickly washes her hands before leaving the bathroom. 

Her hands drift down to her stomach, as she stares at herself in the full length mirror in her bedroom. God, what was she going to do? Pete and her had talked about kids, wanting them. But, they had it pushed off talking about it again, because she decided to enroll in college. Finally, having the money and stability to do it. How was she going to do college and raise a baby? 

She lets out a shaky breath, a few tears falling before she can stop them. She was going to have to drop out. College costed money, but kids costed more, and if she wanted to give this baby a good life, she would have to do it. She wasn’t in debt, yet but she would be if she continued with college and the baby. 

Pete, god, how was she going to tell him? Her hands drop from her stomach, when her phone rings. “Hello?” She prays that whoever is on the other line, can’t hear how shaky her voice is.   
“Hey, babe. I’m on my way. Do we need anything from the store? I was already going to pick up that wine you wanted to try.”   
“Uh, no. And forget the wine.”   
She can hear his frown. “Are you sure?”   
“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll see you when you get here.” She says quickly, before hanging up. 

Not wanting to be able to think, she quickly turns on some music, playing it loud enough that she’ll probably get a complaint from the neighbors. Sitting on the couch, she leans back against the arm, closing her eyes, as the music moves through her. With how loud the music is playing, it’s no surprise that when Pete arrives, twenty minutes later she doesn’t hear him come in. Only realizing he’s there, when he drops a kiss to her forehead. 

Turning down the music, Pete raises an eyebrow at her. “You alright?”   
She looks away from him, but nods. “Yeah, just college stressing me out.”   
He frowns, not believing her. “Well, I ordered Chinese for dinner, on the way here.” He then holds up the bag in his hand, “I also got you some more stuff, since you ran out.”   
A laugh leaves her when she’s what's in the bag. “Thanks, babe, but I won’t have to worry about that for awhile.”   
“What?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed.   
Y/N curses under her breath, before looking at him with a nervous smile. “I-uh, I took a pregnancy test. I’m late, and that never happens, and I thought it was college stress first, but my boobs have been more tender and I’ve felt off. So, I took a test.” She rambles.   
“You’re pregnant?” He says, no emotion in his voice or showing on his face.   
“Yeah, I’m pregnant.” 

“I’m sorry.” He says after a minute.   
“What?” She asks, taken aback.   
“I’m sorry.” He repeats. “I know it takes two to make this happen, but I’m sorry. You just started college, and now we're having a kid, if you want to have a kid, it’s a lot. And I’m sorry.”   
She takes his hand, pulling him onto the couch with her. “I don’t think I’m going to be doing college anymore.”   
His eyes flicker to her stomach. “You’re going to keep it?” Pete’s voice is quiet.   
She nods, “Yeah, it might be hard at first, but I want to have this baby.”   
He raises her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to her palm. “Just promise me you’ll still do college, even though it will be hard.” Before she can protest, he continues. “College has been your dream. You really want this degree and you’ve already enrolled.”   
“Pete, I can’t.” She says, quietly. “Baby’s are expensive and so is college, I can’t afford both.”   
“But, you wouldn’t be paying for everything for the baby, we both would be.” He tells her, trying not to show how hurt, he is that she figured that he wouldn’t want to help pay for anything. “I’m more than willing to pay for all the appointments, and not only that we probably won’t have to worry about buying clothes or anything like that when we tell people.” His hands move to cup her face, “If you really don’t want to go through with college anymore, that’s okay. And if you do, that’s okay too. I’ll be with you either way.”   
Y/N nods, pressing a kiss to his right palm. “Okay.”


	9. Nervous Smiles

It wasn’t a surprise that Y/N had a kid. She had made sure to tell him on the first date, that she liked him and all, but her baby would always be first priority. Pete could handle that. He could handle not being the first as long as she was telling him the truth and she was. She made sure to tell him the weeks that she was watching Grace, and the sudden days were her ex dropped their daughter off at her place in the middle of the day.

They only broached the subject a few times, in the first three months. With the relationship not being too serious yet, Pete didn’t want to meet the little girl yet in case things went south. He also didn’t want to confuse her, since Y/N hadn’t figured out how exactly to tell her that her friend Pete had become her boyfriend Pete.

As they reached the fifth month of being together, they sat down and talked about it. Pete with sweaty palms and a nervous smile. Y/N with her hands pulling at her fingers, stuttering as every other word came out of her mouth, and top lip between her teeth when he talked or the silence went on for too long. The conversation couldn’t not be awkward, Pete as much as he wanted to meet the little girl didn’t want to cause problems between Y/N and her ex. And Y/N was worried she was forcing Pete into meeting Grace, despite the amount of times he asked about her first, always wanting to know more about her. 

They put off Pete meeting her for another month. Y/N needed to break the news as gently as she could and she wanted Grace to get used to hearing her talk about Pete, wanted her to warm up to the idea of him. 

The nerves, they had about Pete not liking Grace and Grace not liking them, quickly went away as soon as they met. Grace took a shine to Pete after a minute to. Dragging him to her tea table so he could play with her. And when it came to dinner, she wanted her new friend to sit next to her, where Ellie the Teddy, usually would. Pete was in awe of Grace, he already she knew she was amazing, she couldn’t be Y/Ns and not be amazing, but she had such a big personality, and she liked him. Liked him enough to let him sit next to her, which her own parents barely got the honor of doing.

Nervous smiles were exchanged again, when they sat down on the couch after Grace went to sleep. But, these ones were also accompanied by bright eyes that shone, with all the words their tongues wouldn’t let be said.


	10. I'm Yours

She leaned forward, chest brushing against his arm, as she laughed. Straightening back up, she turns her head to look at Pete with a blinding smile, her hand squeezing his knee gently. “You okay?” She asks, seeing the dopey smile on his face.  
He nods, tightening his grip on his beer bottle. “I’m good, just can’t believe that you’re mine.” Pete leans into her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, unaware of how the blood rushes to her cheeks because of the action. “That I get to see you everyday.” He then corrects himself, “Nearly everyday.” His smile turning blinding after he takes a drink of his beer. “You’re too good for me and I thank whatever higher power there is that I get to be with you everyday.”   
Y/N almost wants to cry, despite Pete being very close to drunk, she knew what he was saying he meant. She instead patted his chest, with a laugh. “You don’t need to flirt with me anymore, I’m yours, remember?”   
“I do.” He mumbles, pressing his face into her neck despite her halfhearted protests. “Doesn’t matter that you’re mine, still need to flirt with you, still want to.”   
She stops trying to push him away at that, instead wrapping an arm around his neck in a weird hug. “I still need to flirt with you too.”


	11. Buttons and Knots

Pete’s hands fumble with the buttons on his flannel, the same word leaving his mouth over and over as he put the button in the wrong hole again. He forces his hands to his sides, looking in the mirror he takes a deep breath. 

He shouldn’t be this nervous, this wasn’t anything he hadn’t done before. First dates weren’t a new thing, he had just discovered. Yet, his hands were clammy and every time he tried to do something they trembled. His stomach was in knots, the idea of canceling just as nauseating as going.

Taking another deep breath, he slowly unclenches his hands, his nails having dig into his palms. This time he manages to correctly get the button to go through, a smile forming and the knots loosening at the small win. His fingers quickly and steadily button the other five. Patting his hip to check that he has a belt on and then his front pocket for his wallet and phone, he sighs in relief. 

Arriving at the cafe five minutes early, Pete drums his fingers against the table, left leg already bouncing as he slouches in his seat. When the sound of another person entering the cafe meets his ears, he slowly looks in the direction of the door. His whole body straightening when he sees who it is. 

He watches as she orders something, her eyes not even drifting towards the menu, before she goes over to the table he’s at. 

“Hi.”


	12. Any Pill

Pete watches with curious eyes, as his girlfriend pulls away from him. She flashed him a grin, before straddling his hips, hands resting on his chest. 

“Is this okay?” She asks, earning a nod from him, despite not knowing what she was doing or going to do. When her right hand moves, so her fingers can trace the shark tattoo covering nearly his whole right pec, he understands what she’s doing. 

He watches her fingers dance across his chest, moving from tattoo to tattoo, always pressing a kiss to the one she just traced when she finishes. The motions, make him more drowsy than any pill he’s taken, as she continues to his stomach and then the ones she can see on his arms. 

She must notice that he’s nearly asleep, because she kisses him, before pressing a kiss to the tattoos behind his ear. “Night, Pete.”


	13. Moral Support

When Pete sees the grin on Colson’s face, he immediately shakes his head no. “Fuck whatever you just thought. You have you’re demon grin on, I’m not doing shit.”   
The blonde laughs at that, his head leaning backwards at the force of the laugh. “It’s nothing like last night I promise.”   
Pete eyes him, pretending to not already agree to whatever it he’s going to suggest. “Better not be like last night, nearly got banned from the bar.”   
Colson winches at that, it hadn’t been one of his best ideas. He hops up from the couch, snubbing the cigarette in his fingers on the ashtray, before gesturing for Pete to get up. “C’mon.”   
He sighs, but stands up. 

“Do I get to know where we're going?” Pete asks, after following Colson out of the apartment building for a minute. He only shakes his head, before picking up the pace. It only takes them a few more minutes before they arrive at a studio. 

Pete frowns, “What are we-”   
“Shh.” Colson says, pressing his fingers to his own lips. “We aren’t technically supposed to be here. But, I snatched Douglas’ extra pass.”  
Pete has stop himself from laughing, because of course they were sneaking into somewhere they were told not to be. 

The receptionist doesn’t even bat an eye at them, after Colson flashes the pass at her, before leading him down a hallway, and stopping at the second to last door on the right. 

“Douglas’ bass coach flew down to help him for the rest of filming since he thinks he sucks, and he doesn’t want to bother Nikki.” Colson mutters to Pete. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket, “And since his bass coach is Y/N Lee, I’ve been told by my daughter that if I don’t get a video of her saying hi, I’m dead.”   
Pete freezes at the name, but snaps out of it, when Colson nudges him at that end of his sentence. “Why exactly am I here, then?”   
“Moral support.” Colson smirks, before throwing the door open. 

In the room, Pete is surprised to see no actual recording equipment. There’s a few couches, and the white walls are barely decorated. His eyes quickly fall on Y/N, fuck she had grown a lot in the past fifeteen years he hadn’t seen her. 

Y/N stares at them both, with a raised eyebrow. “You know you both aren’t supposed to be here, right? This is a private session.”   
Colson holds up the stolen pass with a smug grin. “I have a pass.”   
She nods, already knowing that’s not one he was given. She looks back at Douglas, “Well, your friends should be lucky we just finished. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She stands up, grabbing her bag as she does.   
“Before you go, can I get a favor?” Before she can even say yes, he continues. “My daughter is a really big fan of yours. And I promised her that I would somehow before she got up here get a video of you saying hi or something. Do you mind?”   
She shakes her head no immediately. “No, I don’t.” 

Taking the phone in his outstretched hand, she moves so her back is facing a blank wall. Letting a relaxed smile, play on her lips, she raises the phone so the camera can fully capture her face and small bit of her shoulders, before pressing record. “Hi, Casie.” She pretends to not hear the shocked noise from Colson, when she says his daughters name. “I’ve been told that your a big fan of mine, which is funny since I’m a big fan of yours. I’ve heard a lot about you and my uncle was telling me all about how you finally managed to convince your dad to get you a bass, so how about when you make the trip here, I teach you some of the things that I was taught when I was your age?” She laughs, when she hears Colson make a noise that vaguely resembles something dying. “Just ask your dad if you can and if you want to, and I’ll clear my schedule for you!” She waves at the camera, before pressing stop. 

She holds the phone out for him with an amused smile, as she takes in the jaw dropped expression on his face. When after a minute he still doesn’t take the phone, Pete takes it from her. “I think you broke him.”   
“I have that effect.” She jokes, looking at the man who looks somewhat familiar to her. It’s only when Colson takes his phone from the man, and mutters his name, that she remembers who he is. “Holy shit. You look a lot better than you did in third grade.”   
Pete makes an offended noise at that. “I was in the best health in third grade. I was at my prime.”   
She raises an eyebrow at that, “You peed your pants in front of the whole class when you had to give your presentation on your favorite animal.”   
He winces, while both Douglas and Colson laugh at his expense. “I had pushed that memory away.”  
“You were that kid, Pete?” Colson asks, still laughing.   
“No, it was just the one time.” Pete feels like he’s nine again almost as the two continue to laugh. 

When he looks back at Y/N, he can clearly see the guilt and regret on her face for saying anything. He smiles at her, rolling his eyes. “It’s fine. They won’t forget about it, but it’ll stop being funny in a few minutes.”   
She nods, but doesn’t look convinced. Shouldering her bag, she gives him a small smile. “I should get going, we only have this space booked for so long.”   
Pete nods, feeling slightly disappointed. Before she gets too far out of the room, he follows after her. “Look, maybe we could catch up? I mean, you never told me that you were Tommy’s niece.”   
She laughs, “Well, I didn’t really know myself at the time. And sure, I’d like that.”


End file.
